Nuestro amor nunca fue imposible
by ale98caro
Summary: Camila no sabía que era más complicado; si estar enamorada de alguien que creía, la odiaría si se enteraba de lo que sentía, o verla tan feliz con su mejor amigo, sin poder hacer nada al respecto... Este es un imagina Camren escrito originalmente por mí, ¡disfrútenlo!


"Nuestro amor nunca fue imposible".

Camila no sabía que era más complicado; si estar enamorada de alguien que creía, la odiaría si se enteraba de lo que sentía, o verla tan feliz con su mejor amigo, sin poder hacer nada al respecto. No era de las personas que se preocupaban por los sentimientos de los demás que la rodeaban, siempre se encontraba rechazando a quienes querían salir con ella y tal vez por eso el destino había decidido vengarse haciendo que ella sufriera por no ser correspondida de ninguna manera.

Camila no quería enamorarse, se había prometido a si misma nunca hacerlo, enamorarse es para débiles y ella era todo menos una persona débil. Y aunque jamás lo admitiría; no quería salir herida.

Pero esa promesa se fue bastante lejos junto a su indiferencia, la primera vez que vio a Lauren Jauregui. Sabía que había algo especial en esa chica que vestía de negro y que la había mirado de manera fría cuando Camila le sonrió involuntariamente.

No tenía idea de que cosa en ella había hecho pensar a Camila que nadie era como Lauren. Que nadie tenía ojos más hermosos como los de ella. Nadie sonreía como ella. Y lo más importante; Nadie la hacía sentir tan segura y feliz como Lauren.

Quisiera que ella se diera cuenta. Quisiera poder decirle tantas cosas, pero simplemente no podían salir de sus labios, le haría daño a su amigo y se haría daño a si misma cuando ambos se alejaran de ella.

Podría tolerar el desprecio de cualquiera, menos el de su chica de ojos verdes, no lo soportaría, eso terminaría por destruirla.

Había intentado de todo para superar sus sentimientos hacia ella. Escribió una carta con el propósito de que al desahogarse, pudiera darle vuelta a la página y seguir con su vida. Obviamente sus intentos fueron en vano, como también lo fue componer una canción y como último recurso, salir con algunas personas. Necesitaba ayuda, pero no podía decírselo a nadie ¿Qué es lo que haría?

(…)

Era una tarde normal para Camila, se encontraba viendo televisión acostada sobre el sofá y sin nada que hacer, se aburría y mucho. Estaba comenzando a dormirse, cuando alguien toco el timbre. Se levantó e insultando por lo bajo a la persona que la había interrumpido en un momento tan sagrado como ese. Se encontró con alguien que nunca hubiera pensado que se encontraría en la entrada de su casa.

―Antes de que me cierres la puerta, quiero que sepas que necesito hablar con alguien y solo confió en ti para hacerlo― era Lauren y se notaba que había estado llorando. Si Zayn había tenido algo que ver, ella misma se encargaría de que recibiera su merecido.

―No te echaría, ¿Cómo crees eso? Pasa, ponte cómoda― Le sonrió y se hizo a un lado.

―Linda casa― dijo Lauren con la voz débil.

―Lauren…― Camila la tomo del brazo y la pelinegra se puso nerviosa ― ¿Que ha pasado? ― pregunto preocupada.

―Zayn, él…― La morena se levantó del sillón hecha una furia.

― ¡¿Qué hizo?! ― Grito haciendo que Lauren rompiera en llanto ―Es todo, ese imbécil me va a conocer― camino rápidamente hacía la entrada y abrió la puerta bruscamente, pero antes de salir, Lauren la detuvo.

―Camila, espera, primero escucha lo que te diré― le suplico al verla en ese estado.

(…)

―Lauren, no tiene nada de malo que te gusten más las chicas― dijo Camila nerviosa.

―Es que no me gusta cualquier chica―respondió Lauren mirando el suelo ―Ella es inalcanzable y creía estar segura de que no le agrado, me encuentro confundida, quisiera decirle tantas cosas, pero tengo miedo a que ella me odie… Si es que no lo hace ya― miro a Camila seria.

―Nadie es inalcanzable Lauren― Camila negó con una sonrisa ―Además, no digas esa clase de tonterías, nadie podría odiarte, eres una chica increíble, hermosa e inteligente, lo único que causas es envidia en las demás chicas― La de ojos verdes se cubrió el rostro avergonzada.

―La chica de la que estoy enamorada si es imposible, Camz― La morena rodo los ojos.

―Ni que fuera quien― La miro sorprendida ―No me digas que es Normani, ella es de Dinah.

―No, no es Normani ― Camila entrecerró los ojos ―Ni tampoco Dinah― Lauren rio negando.

― Dame una descripción detallada, quiero saber quién es, pero no digas su nombre, puede que la conozca― Lauren la miro no muy convencida ―Vamos, de aquí no saldrá, puedes confiar en mí.

"Ese no es el problema" pensó Lauren.

―Ella ama con locura los plátanos, le encanta escuchar música que la mayoría considera puro ruido, le encanta vestirse como muñeca de porcelana y siempre usa moños en su cabello, también es muy tierna conmigo y la mejor amiga que cualquiera pudiera tener― Camila no salía de su asombro.

―Lauren yo…

―No tienes que decir nada, solo quería que lo supieras― se encogió de hombros evitando mirarla.

―Es que no lo entiendes, yo...

―Sí, claro que entiendo que no sientes lo mismo, solo olvídalo nosotras seguiremos siendo ami…

― ¡Cállate y déjame hablar! ― Lauren se quedó con la boca abierta, pero asintió.

―Te escucho― Camila suspiro.

―Estoy enamorada de ti, Lauren― confeso ―Intente olvidarte, he perdido la cuenta de cuentas veces lo he intentado sin logar nada, sabía que eras novia de mi mejor amigo, que él te amaba y yo no quise arruinar su felicidad, pero cuando has llegado y me has dicho que solo lo quieres como a un amigo y que te atraen las chicas, no sabes lo feliz que me haces diciendo lo que sientes― Ambas se miraron con una sonrisa, pero ninguna hizo ningún movimiento.

―Al parecer, nuestro amor no era tan imposible después de todo.

―Sí, fuimos muy ciegas― acepto Camila.

― ¿Te gustaría que saliéramos en una cita? Solo para saber si puede haber algún "Nosotras" alguna vez― pregunto Lauren tomando su mano.

―Me encantaría salir contigo― Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

 **-Posiblemente hubiera un futuro para ambas chicas. Pero ellas no estaban por completo seguras. Mientras que Camila era alocada y muy directa, Lauren era sarcástica y despectiva, y ambas tenían su carácter, se habían enamorado y eso era lo único que importaba.**


End file.
